The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria which was discovered as a natural occurring whole plant mutation of the variety `Stamond` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,100). The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Testapink`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Testapink` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by propagation by dividing rootstocks. Asexual reproduction by dividing rootstocks through successive generations in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Testapink` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
`Testapink` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. Phenotypic expression may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length and growing and cultural conditions.